A Panda's Love
by Tipofan4life
Summary: Po has had a crush on a certain someone for most of his life. This is obvious in many ways. The way he looks at her, admires her when she trains, and speaks so fondly of her ect. But the panda also had another secret. Can he confess it without being called a freak? Find out this and more! (Contains fetish material in later chapters; you have been warned.)
1. Hidden Love Revealed

**Ok guys this story was a request and some people have told me I should do it so I am! Now there are many people into this sort of thing so if you don't like it - don't read it. This contains extreme foot fetish acts of all kinds and if you're not into that sort of thing, please don't give me flames haha. This story will start out normal and as a romance at first then comes the feet. Also it will move pretty quickly so it can get to the main thing. Anyway special thanks to my friend on deviant art young-special and on tumblr we-steer-the-ship for the ideas so without further a due here's the story.**

 ***At the Jade Palace***

It was a normal day at the Jade Palace and Po and his best friend, Tigress were doing some training together while the other Five were in the village. Po loved times like this, to be all alone with the one person he cared about the most in this world.

The panda however had two deep secrets that he kept to himself. The first, is the most obvious. In the training hall, the two were hitting and blocking the wooden warriors dodging the rotating arms here and there. Po began to get distracted as he trained and his eyes shifted to the elegant and gorgeous sight in front of him: Tigress. He is enraptured in the sight of her and her beauty and grace while she does her kung fu punches and kicks.

Tigress is hitting the rotating arms with speed and graceful power, splintering some of the arms. He notices the tiger then does a spin and kicks the dummy gracefully with her foot, knocking it over. Truth me told, the panda has had a massive crush on her since his childhood and its only grown since then and his feelings then blossomed into deep passionate love that he couldn't ignore.

The panda then thought, _"gods I love her! She's so strong, intelligent, and...and... beautiful."_ he thought dreamily. _"She so perfect in every way and her feet... oh man! But... how could she. Someone like her. Ever love someone like me?"_ he thought sadly and he began to slow down and a look of depression came over his face. _"I'm_ _just a fat,_ _pathetic, and useless panda that nobody likes or loves_. _If I ever say that I love her... I'll just be getting in her way and she would hate me for the rest of her life."_ sadness and grief bagan to overtake him the deeper he got into his thoughts. _"And if she knew my secret. That secret... she would say that I'm a freak and possibly kill me."_ At this point, Po had tears in his eyes as this thought made him all the more depressed. " _I'm not even worthy to be her friend or anything!"_

Po then starts to leave the training hall, running away trying not to sob or let Tigress see him cry. However from the corner of her eye, the female tiger saw him leave and became very worried when she saw a tear roll down his cheek.

The tiger, knowing what to do, then followed after him, leaving the training hall. She followed secretly behind him to the peach tree. Tigress then heard a soft heartbreaking sound of the panda crying, sobbing from behind the tree.

Tigress then hid in a bush and heard po saying something from his tears. What she heard him say shocked her to say the least.

"Why am I such a pathetic and disgusting panda that disappoints everyone." he sobbed as his mind began to torment him. "She doesn't loves me. She just... couldn't! Someone as perfect and amazing as her? She would never love me - there's no way! I'm just a panda. A dumb fat panda... Who could love someone like me?" He asked himself with a painful, heartbreaking cry.

Tigress felt her heart shatter for she heard every word and a few tears rolled down her cheeks at what she just heard. Po was rather cute to Tigress and truth be told Tigress did have feelings for the plushy panda she grew so fond of. And she thought his plushiness was adorable and being fat wasn't a bad thing. Tigress never did really fancy guys with big ripping muscles, deep macho voice, or so called "bad boys." She wanted someone who could be there for her and truly love her for who she was and not for what they could get from her. Tigress hoped Po would return her feelings but from hearing this she didn't know who he was talking about so her heart sank thinking it couldn't be her.

Po just kept crying and sobbing and Tigress couldn't take the pain in her heart from hearing this anymore. Tigress then jumped out of the bush and ran to Po and hugged him tightly.

Po jumped, scared at first, then he relaxed once he realized it was Tigress. Wait... Tigress!?

" _Oh, no. She sees how weak I am, now. I could never be as strong as her..."_ He thought sadly as a tint of red came to his cheeks.

"T-tigress w-what are you-" He stuttered out nervously, breaking from his thoughts. This was the third time they hugged since Gongmen and just like the other two times, they both felt a warmth run right through their very souls.

"Shhhhh. It's ok I'm here, panda shhhh." she soothed gently resting her face on his neck while rubbing his back and shoulders. "Please don't cry anymore Po; it's ok shhhh."

Slowly but surely he stopped crying as he hugged her back. She let the embrace last a few moments longer savoring his warmth before letting go and cupping both of his cheeks in her paws and whiping his tears with his thumbs.

"Po, what's wrong? What on earth is making you this sad?" Tigress asked gently as worry began lace her words. "Please tell me; this just isn't like you."

However Po couldn't tell her because the panda was too afraid of how she might react. Po just looked at the ground by her feet and tried his hardest not to look at those feet of hers.

"Po..." the tiger began lifting his head up to look at her. "Am I not your best friend? I'm not going to hate you or hurt you if you tell me."

Po nodded and his face saddened, "You are _but_... you _would_... hate me for the rest of your life if you knew-"

"What!?" The tiger interrupted surprised at what she just heard "Why would I ever hate you? Where do you get this from?"

The panda shrugged for she had a point but he thought if she knew these things, she would definitely hate him or never talk to him again.

"Girl trouble?" The tiger suggested playfully raising a brow and Po sighed in defeat. He motioned for her to sit beside him and she did crossing her legs Indian style.

"So what's this about Po? Who's the girl?" She asked with a smirk making her amber eyes sparkle.

Po blushed deeply and looked away rubbing the back of his head. "Ti, I got this secret but if you knew... thats why you would hate me. And I can't say who she is..."

"Again, I would never hate you but why is this secret making you so sad?" She asked gently but desperately wanting to know who the girl was. "If you can't tell me; I can't help you, Po."

"Because..." He began as despair and anger at himself began to fill him. "...I'm just a big, fat, lazy blob that nobody loves."

Tigress was suprised that he said this and truly felt bad for him. She couldn't understand how he thought this for he was as lovable as could be.

"What makes you think that? You're not a fat blob your... fluffy." Tigress said blushing a little but luckily her orange fur hid it well.

Po too blushed at this. _"Fluffy? Well, that one's new."_ he thought as he couldn't believe this gorgeous feline just called him that. "Really?" he whispered. The tiger nodded her head and looked away trying to hide her cheeks that were now growing even redder.

Po then continued as tears began to fill his eyes, "But nobody loves me, Ti. Why can't I find a girl who loves me; especially _this_ girl. There's no way she could ever love someone like me when she's so awesome, gorgeous, really strong, and she has these eyes that... when I look into them... they just take my breath away." Po said finished then he looked to the ground and a few tears dripped from his eyes.

She felt hurt inwardly hearing this that he felt so poorly about himself. This was Tigress's chance to tell him but she was a person of action.

The tiger then took her paw to the side of his cheek and turned it to face her so he was looking at her. She whiped the tears from his eyes and felt hurt seeing him like this.

She then spoke in a loving and soothing tone, "That's sweet, Po. But what you said before that was not true. I know someone who loves you."

The panda furrowed his eyebrow in confusion, "Who?"

Tigress then cupped his other cheek with her other paw so she craddled his face in her paws.

The tiger flashed one of her beautiful smiles, "Me." She simpily stated and her lips smashed onto his as she yanked him into a warm, loving and passionate kiss.

Po was completely shocked at what just happened. The gorgeous tiger he loved was kissing him on the lips and in his mind he was screaming happily. He then relaxed and melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around her slim waist and she wrapped her around his neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Tears ran down both of their cheeks but this time they were tears of joy.

After a minute or two, the two lovers broke the kiss for air and shared a warm tender embrace while they caught their breath still trying to comprehend what just happened between them. The tiger as this point was purring softly as she burried her face into his soft neck taking in his scents and warmth.

"I love you... more than anyone or anything in this world. No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel. The hardcore has learned that. And judging by the way you kissed me back... you love me just the same." Tigress said lovingly as her cheeks were bright scarlet and she savored the warm, soft embrace.

"I do! I do! love you truly Tigress. With all that I am and more. Thank you. I promise if you give me a chance... I will be faithful to you alone for the rest of my life." The panda whispered gently as his heart was exploading with the passionate love he had for her. He was still trying to comprehend it all hoping it wasn't a dream.

Tigress then slowly and hesitantly broke the embrace and held both of his shoulders with her paws. "How can I not give a guy like you a chance?" she said with a giggle. "And I will be faithful to you alone as well for the rest of mine. I can't even begin to describe how happy this makes me feel knowing that I'm the one you love. For so long I wanted to tell you how I felt and now... I have." She said with a loving smile and the panda spechless at her words just smiled back and feeling brave, he pulled her into another loving kiss.

Peach tree petals swirled around them and Oogway smiled upon the two from the spirit world for this was the beginning of a new adventure.

 **That's the end of chapter 1! This came out much deeper than I thought so I'm not just going to do the foot fetish thing later but maybe a little bit into their life. I have no idea where this came from it just kinda happened really lol. Anyway hoped you liked it the foot fetish stuff will be in the next chapter as requested. Plz don't be harsh if you review some people are into this thing and I haven't seen very many other out there. Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	2. Nicknames and Loving Messages

**Sorry for not updating in a while I've been doing a lot of stuff between welding, martial arts (kung fu) and other things I've been getting distracted and I'll try not to get lazy on y'all! Anyway here's chapter 2! Short note I know.**

It was now evening and the two lovers had spent several hours together at the tree talking, laughing, sharing many sweet passionate kisses, and even cuddles - something they both enjoyed. As the sun began to set they made their way back to the palace and after eating dinner, and announcing their new relationship to the five, who were surprisingly very happy, they went to the barracks to get some sleep.

As Po and Tigress were going to their rooms the two stopped at their sliding doors in silence.

"Thank you, Po. Thank you for the best day of my life. You've truly made me happier than I ever thought possible and I look forward to what's ahead for us." she said with happy, rosy smile taking the panda's paws in hers with a small purr in her throat.

Po blushed and chuckled softly, squeezing her orange striped paws back and rubbing her soft knuckles, "Your welcome, Ti. That's what I've truly wanted for you was happiness, and I wanted to give it to you, the best way I can, for the rest of my days." he said lovingly and all the tiger could do hearing these words of love, was just blush and smile. "And me too. As long as I'm with you; I know nothing could stand in our way... kitten." he said lovingly and blushing a deep red having always wanted to call her that.

Tigress too blushed a deep scarlet hearing this _"Kitten!? Really, Po? Am I that adorable to you? Well... maybe I am but it does sound kinda... nice."_ she thought but then she smiled, "I feel the same and... nicknames already?" she teasingly replied raising a brow and folding her arms and the panda looked away embrassed.

"Sorry. I've just... kinda... sorta always wanted to call you that. Hope you're not mad." he mumbled quietly.

The tiger placed a paw under his chin and turned his head back to face her, "It's fine, Po." she said with a soft laugh for she actaully liked it. "You can call me that if you want or any nickname that you've "always wanted to" for that matter. I'm yours now." the pandas eyes and face lit up with excitement. "But please don't call me this around the Five or in public please; you understand don't you?" She said and Po nodded. "Good." she giggled softly and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks, Ti." he said happily and the tiger threw her arms around him and purred causing his blush to darken.

"You're welcome... my yin-yang panda." she whispered and Po's eyes widened hearing her own nickname for him.

They then slowly broke the embrace and their eyes locked. Jade green meeting fiery amber and it was like they were in a trance as they slowly moved closer until they lips met for a deep passionate kiss. They both moaned softly into each others mouths enjoying the taste of the others lips. For Po, he couldn't seem to get enough. Her lips were warm and sweet - sweeter than honey and tastier than dumplings. He soon began to kiss her rougher and rougher to the point where he had picked her up off the ground and pinned her to his door. Tigress was surprised by this but loved his agressiveness all the same so she accepted it and teased him by probing his lips with her tongue during the kiss.

To her pleasure, this was driving him crazy and ignited his passion even more. Their tongues began to dance together making the kiss even more heated than before. Po then opened his door not breaking the kiss and shut the door behind them. Things began to get rougher still when Tigress and Po collapsed on the floor with Po on top of her while they kissed roughly yet passionately. Soon they broke the kiss for air breathingly heavily blushing deeply.

"W-wow, Po." She whispered breathlessly with a smile. "You're such a good kisser there, handsome But... I didn't know you could be so... aggressive." she said with a seductive tone then wrapped her arms and paws around his midsection, pulling him further down on top of her.

"Oof!"

"Yeah hehe. Sorry about that; I've been holding back how I felt about you for the longest time. I didn't think I would get to be with you." Po said as he lovingly looked her in the eyes happy to be with his angel.

The tiger smiled wider and a blush came to her cheeks, "It's ok, Po; I have as well." She said with a soft laugh making her amber eyes sparkle. "And you have me now and I don't want to leave you for anything."

The panda smiled and rubbed his nose against hers causing her to giggle softly. "Me neither, Ti. You're MY tiger!" he said and Tigress laughed at his antics.

The sound of her laughter was so cute to Po he couldn't help but blush and kiss her cheeks and neck.

"P-po?" she whispered gently as the panda began to press his muzzle into her neck causing her to moan slightly.

Po wanted to get up in fear of crushing her but Tigress seemed to be fine in fact she kept a strong grip on him so he would _stay_ on top of her.

"Yes, kitten?" he replied pulling his head back so their noses were touching once again.

Tigress released a soft purr from her lips and a blushed formed on her cheeks hearing this. "May I sleep with you tonight... dumpling?" she said with a seductive tone using another nickname she came up with.

The panda blushed scarlet at this and even more so at the nickname. "Of course you can sleep with me, my fuzzy tiger!" he said sweetly and she smiled lovingly at him.

After releasing her grip, he got up from the floor and the position they were in, picking her up in his arms bride style and then laid her on his bed, which surprisingly fit the both of them well.

Tigress laid her paws on her stomach and her feet off the edge of the bed as she waited for Po to join her and cover them with the blankets. While Po was picking up the blankets he usually kicked on the floor in his sleep, his attention from time to time was drawn from the blankets, to that of her gorgeous orange feet that hung off the edge of the bed. The panda couldn't explain it - nor could he look away, but for the longest time, he seemed to have an overwhelming fondness for her feet - there was just something about them that he thought were just truly beautiful. The color of the tiger's feet were indeed beautiful from her mostly orange base-color, to her white-tipped toes, her feet certainly had a elegant design.

"What are you thinking about, love?" Tigress spoke up in her soothing voice noticing he was spaced out but didn't quite know what he was looking at.

Po tensed up and froze thinking he was caught, _"Oh, no! She caught me now she'll know I'm a freak and yell at me._ " he thought sadly regretting his staring. However it didn't seem like Tigress noticed, so he relaxed a little.

"What's wrong, Po?" she asked gently with a caring loving smile.

Po relaxed further hearing her voice and he looked into her eyes and smiled, "Well... I'm sure you're a little tired from training today and I thought I could do something nice for you." he said sweetly with his usual smile but a hint of nervousness at what he was going to ask. But he had to try something at least.

Tigress then spoke up calmly, "Like what, dumpling?" she said making her fiery amber eyes sparkle.

Po's cheeks began to warm up then he looked back towards her feet briefly and saw one of her toes twitch. His face turned even redder while his mind raced.

 _"Oh, gods her feet are so... gorgeous. I hope she says yes!"_ he thought dreamily in his head then he spoke up.

"May I.. mass- massage... your... feet, Ti?" He stuttered quietly as his face was a deep scarlet and his heart raced.

Tigress however, didn't hear him - even with her good sense of hearing she couldn't quite make out what he said.

"You want to massage my... _what_ again?" she asked confused as Po put the blankets on the bed next to her. "Sorry, I didn't hear the last part. You ok?"

Po took a deep shaky breath, "May I massage your feet? I'm sure they're probably sore from training and all, so I thought... ya know... I could do something nice for you." he said bashfully looking away as a rosy tint grew on his cheeks, and his foot stirred on the ground like a shy child.

Tigress was a little shocked hearing such a request, but flattered at the same time that he wanted to do this for her. The tiger's feet were indeed sore from the intense training and from standing on them all day. She then smiled at him warmly and nodded slowly.

"Sure, Po - I would like that very much." she purred and Po looked up in shock that she actually said yes. "You're always so sweet and lovable - this is why you're the only person that can make me truly happy in this world."

Po's face lit up with a smile hearing this and a warmth grew in his cheeks.

Tigress then reached down to the bindings around her ankles and feet and began to search around for the end piece - which was tucked under the top wrap - so she could unravel them.

"May I take off your wraps for you?" Po spoke up softly with a somewhat shy expression.

Tigress stopped what she was doing and smiled, "Of course, Po." she said gently. "That is if you can find the end piece - it's probably by my calf." she said as Po turned towards her and made his way towards her ankles to undo the bindings.

"Ok. Thanks - i'll try." he said as his face was still bright red because he was actually this close to her feet.

He felt his heart skip a beat when he touched her ankles but he was happy to be doing this. The panda then felt around a bit on the top wrap before he at last found the end piece and began to unravel her bindings slowly. As he did so he took in every detail of the sight before him as soon her ankles were revealed at the end of her pant leg. Her stripes, which he never saw before on her leg, were beautiful and he savored this. Soon, he reached the end and removed the bindings and paw print sole pad from her feet and set them aside, fully revealing those colorful, yet beautiful feet of hers.

The tiger curled her orange and white-tipped toes, feeling some relief in her feet from wearing the sole and bindings all day. Seeing this, Po blushed scarlet and unknowingly sighed. From what Po detected, taking in the scent descretely, her feet smelled like... vanilla and a hint of lavender, surprisingly. Along with a little bit of her natural musk.

"Hope they don't smell bad." Tigress spoke up breaking Po from his trance. "I was doing some quite intense training today." she stated as Po sat on the edge of the bed next to her feet and placed them into his lap.

"O-oh, no they don't smell bad at all, kitten." Po said almost stuttering while his entire was was red. "In fact, they smell like... vanilla and... lavender?" he questioned directing his gaze to her eyes.

The tiger nodded, "Oh yeah, it's probably that new body wash I got from Viper."

"Well, they do smell nice in case you're wondering." Po said with a teasing smirk while he rubbed a few of her toes between his thumb and index finger.

"Thanks, Po." she replied with a smile trying to withold a purr as he rubbed her toes. The feeling of Po just rubbing a few of her toes already felt good so Tigress knew her feet wouldn't be sore for long.

At this point, Tigress was hoping Po would stop teasing and start massaging her aching feet already. But as soon as she was thinking this, Po began to wrap his fingers around her foot and press his thumbs into her arches and up in a massaging motion. Tigress then bit her lip trying to withhold a moan but it was working.

"Uhhhhhhh." She moaned, closing her eyes, as he began to work his thumbs into the soles of her feet. "That feels good, panda." She purred feeling the pure pleasure that her panda was giving her.

Po smiled and was happy to be doing this for her, "I'm glad you like it, kitten." he said softly as he was massaging deep in her soft soles. _"Wow her feet are so... sof_ _t."_ he thought to himself in his head for the tigers feet were surprisingly soft _. "Y_ _ou don't know how much I love this too my sweetheart. Man your pads feel sooo good in my paws._ _I wish I could... kiss them."_ he thought as the blush on his face grew redder. He then shook his head. _"Nah, there's no way she would ever let me do that, she would call me a freak for sure."_ he thought somewhat sadly before he heard her purr causing a smile to grow on his face.

"A little to the right." Tigress moaned happily feeling the soreness start to leave her feet. Po then did just that and as soon as he did so, he earned a grateful groan and purr from a very relaxed Tigress.

"Oooh. Tigress winced then smiled in relief feeling some more tension ease up in her feet. "That's the spot - right there." she purred happily with a big smile.

Po then chuckled, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" he smirked as he continued massage her soles deeply.

Tigress nodded, "Of course I am, Po. You're always so sweet to me." she said with love in her soothing voice.

"Well you deserve it sweetie and... I've _never_ heard you purr like that." he added with a grin. "It's... cute."

Tigress chuckled and looked away somewhat embarrassed at her purring but she just couldn't help it. Her inner feline nature was coming out and it actualy felt... good. "Well, what can I say... you make me that happy, Po." she smiled before moaning again when Po dug into a particularly sore spot.

"You make me happy too, Tigress, my love - more than I could ever express in words." he said with a loving smile which Tigress returned, before the panda began to move to her heels.

He worked thoroughly rubbing and pressing his thrumbs into her heels, while at the same time, loving the feeling of her warm, bare feet in his paws. Po then continued a little more on the sides of feet - squeezing them gently from the top and bottom, before moving back up to her soles. Tigress was loving every second of this, as hardcore as she trained to be, this just felt too good but she wouldn't trade her panda's affection for anything.

After a few more minutes, Tigress could feel all the tension in her feet were now gone thanks to the panda's loving paws. As he was now back to massaging her individual toes, he unintentionally moved Tigress's right ankle a certain way causing her ti wince. An action that didn't go unnoticed by her ever caring panda.

"What's wrong, Ti?" he asked concerned but gently going back to just massaging her toes.

"It's just my ankle's a bit sore - it has been all day." she remarked and then Po smiled hopefully.

"I think I can help." He spoke up gently then explained. "I've been reading from the thousand scrolls - chiropractics specifically - so think I can fix it for you."

Tigress then smiled at her thoughtful panda, "Go ahead. I trust you, Po." she said with a nod signaling for him to do it. "And I've noticed you've been studying from the scrolls a lot recently... I admire that."

The panda just grinned hearing her praise. "Trying to learn all I can ya know?" he said rubbing the back of his head. "Also I need you to hang onto something."

"What for?" she asked gently.

He then continued, "What this requires me to do, I have to pull it a certain way." he said wrapping his fingers around the top and his thumbs on the bottom of her foot.

Tigress nodded with a trusting smile and then grabbed the sides of the bed in preparation. Po then gave her foot a small, sharp yank towards himself with a crack, causing Tigress to meow suddenly before a relaxed smile formed on her face.

"I'm so sorry, kitten! Are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone hearing her meow of pain.

"I'm fine, Po - don't worry. It feels much better now." she said moving her ankle around a little with one of her beautiful smiles to ease his guilt.

The panda sighed in relief, "Ok good. For a second there I thought you were going to be mad at me."

"How could I be? You've done so much for me, Po - thank you for this." Tigress said warmly, curling her toes in relief and Po's face turned scarlet seeing this. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Tigress but she just took note of it in her head.

"No problem! I'm happy to help anyway I can, love." he replied sweetly with his usual charm.

Tigress just laughed softly, "I know you always will. Now can you put my wraps back on? I would much like to sleep with you right now." she added with a small yawn.

Po nodded and did so - carefully putting the brown paw-print soles back on the bottom of her feet, before gently wrapping her feet and ankles back the way they were. Po would never forget this and he loved spending his every second with her. Once he finished, he looked up and their eyes met once again - amber and jade. After a few moments of loving looks, the panda then blew out the candles before he climbed into the bed with her - engulfing the tiger in a warm cuddle, causing her to giggle and for her cheeks to warm up. She accepted this placed her paws on her chest before snuggling deeper into his warm fur.

"Good night, Ti. I love you so much, my fuzzy little tiger." Po said kissing her forehead, then pulling the blankets over them causing the two to become drowsier almost instantly.

 _"I'm not... little."_ Tigress thought then giggled sleepily, "Good night Po. I love you too my yin-yang panda. Sweet dreams." she added then burried her head into his chest below his neck.

Po placed his head on top of hers, rubbing it a little with his, before the two lovers then quickly fell asleep in each other's arms - happy to finally be with the one they loved most in this world. And nothing could be better than that.

 **That's it for chapter 2! Sorry it took so long! I'm still working on my other story the crucible and I will try to get that chapter out soon. Hope you liked this update and there will be more to come in the future chapters with things progressively getting more intense. Thanks for reading and if you liked it make sure to drop a review and don't forget to favorite and follow to stay tuned!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


End file.
